


Harry Potter and the Curse of Mortem

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Series: The Mortem Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: While the current Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is on leave for the year, Professor McGonagall asks Harry Potter to take up the job, where he meets up with a young boy who may be more than he appears. In fact, he might be a key to unlocking something bigger than anyone in the Wizarding World ever imagined.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Cursed Child (If it's canon) and the epilogue of Deathly Hallows

Victoria Robinson's life was always full of highs and lows. Her mother passed away shortly after she was born. For years, she thought that she was the one responsible for her mother's death. It wasn't until her eleventh birthday when she started to feel a bit more hopeful. For on the day, a stranger came to the door and told the Robinson something that almost made them faint. Magic is real and young Victoria was a Wizard.

However, just when things started getting better for her, she arrived at Hogwarts and suffered many years of ridicule. First off, she was sorted into the Hufflepuff house, which was considered by many to be the lesser of the four Hogwarts houses. Also, much to her dismay, she found that many students hated her, simply because she was muggle born. She ended up avoiding and secluding herself from others. One day, she was approached by a girl in her year. At first she avoided the girl, as he was a pure-blood from Slytherin, who were the types of students who would always make fun of her. But, to her surprise, the girl (whose name was Talia Gray) was actually kind to her. After this encounter, she started to ignore her bullies and hung out with more students.

In her final year at Hogwarts, she did something she almost immediately regretted - she kissed Talia full on the mouth. She was just about to walk away when Talia kissed her back. While her life at Hogwarts may not have started well, it ended the best it could be. At age 20, she and Talia got married and kept Talia's name. A year later, the two decided to have a child. However, they came to the realization that they could not have children. Victoria never cried as much as she did that day. It even continued for two more days until one day, Talia came home with a surprise. She had adopted a baby boy named Tarrant.

No one really knew where Tarrant came from. His mother was found on the street close to death. By the time she was brought to St. Mungo's, she was dead. The only thing they knew about her or the baby was a locket around the baby's neck that said "Tarrant". Tarrant was brought to the ministry, where Talia, who worked there, decided to adopt him. She and Victoria loved Tarrant like he was never adopted. And while Tarrant knew he was adopted, he was the happiest and most optimistic child there was.

Talia and Victoria vowed to make their son's life the best it could be. Years later, Tarrant turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. In the coming months before his year started, he kept on reading and reading up on wizard history. When he finally went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. They grew worried, but Tarrant wasn't. He was the best in his year and was very popular. Whenever he wasn't surrounded by friends, he was in the library looking up more and more on the wizarding world. He wrote to his parents every day. And one day during his second year, no letter came. The next day, no letter.

For weeks, she grew more and more worried. However, one day she finally got a letter. A letter explaining that he would be staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. While Victoria and Talia told themselves that Tarrant just wanted to spend more times with his friends, their worries had grown. When the year ended, Tarrant arrived home. Except his optimism was gone and he had locked himself in his room for the whole summer.

"Perhaps, this is just a phase", said Victoria.

"Maybe", said Talia, "I want to see how the next year goes".

The next year was just as bad as before. Tarrant never wrote to them except to tell them he would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. When summer holidays began, he would lock himself in his room. They tried asking him what was wrong. They tried bribing it out of him. Enough was enough, they thought. They invited Headmistress McGonagall over to their house to ask a few things about Tarrant's school life.

"Well", said McGonagall, "I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed that he and some of his friends from the first year aren't as close as they used to".

"And you haven't done anything about this", asked Victoria, bitterly.

"It's not the job of the teachers, nor is it the job of the headmistress to meddle with a student's personal relationships", she responded. "However, I can tell you this. Madam Pince was in the library during his second year. She said she was walking by making sure he was doing any rule-breaking..."

"Why would she think our Tarrant would be rule-breaking?", Victoria interrupted. 

Talia put her hand on Victoria's shoulder "Madam Pince doesn't really trust anyone, remember?" She turned to McGonagall "I'm sorry, Headmistress. My wife is very protective of Tarrant. Please continue"

"Pince said she was walking by, and he was just sitting there silently reading and then he just started crying. She went over to ask him what was wrong but he just ran off sobbing".

"You knew this and you didn't tell us", asked Victoria, who was getting more impatient with McGonagall.

"Victoria", said Talia sternly, for she didn't want to be rude. Plus, Talia was very intimidated by McGonagall from her time at Hogwarts. "I'm sure there was a very good reason we weren't told about this".

"Oh. There is", said McGonagall. "After Madam Pince informed me about what had happened, I went to talk to Tarrant, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I told him I would tell his parents about this. But he asked me not to. He said he would tell you two himself."

"And you just decided not to tell us", asked Victoria.

"I trust my students, Miss Gray", said McGonagall, sternly. "Besides, from what I understand, he used to write to you two everyday. Have you tried asking Tarrant what's wrong?"

"Of course we have", said Talia, "He never told us. But now I know it was probably something he read in the book. It must be something truthful. He can't have been reading fiction".

"I don't know", said Victoria, "When I was little, I started crying over the story of a deer whose mother was killed".

"I doubt you cried about that for years", said Talia.

"Actually, I did", said Victoria, shyly.

Talia kissed her wife on the cheek "Don't ever change".

"I won't, but Tarrant has", said Victoria. She turned to McGonagall. "What do you suppose we do".

"Talk to him", she said, "Spend more time with him. Do what he loved to before. If you can manage some happiness out of him, ask him what's wrong. If that doesn't work, I don't know what to do"

Talia smiled. "Thank you, Headmistress".

McGonagall smiled back. "You're welcome, Miss Grey. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere important to go"

"Where?", asked Victoria.

"I am attending the wedding of an old student of mine", said McGonagall. "You may know him as Harry Potter"


	2. The Wedding & The Legend of Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Ginny finally get married, but as the celebrations commence, he is given some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not a big fan of how I wrote the first couple paragraphs.

Five years. It's been five years since Harry Potter destroyed the Horcruxes and Lord Voldemort. It should have been a glorious moment. BUT, the end of the war brought about many deaths. Professor Dumbledore. Mad-Eye Moody. Dobby. Snape. Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphomania Tonks. Even before the war started, he witnessed the deaths of his parents, Sirius Black, and Cedric Diggory. He would have loved to have seen them again. To have all of them here. Especially on this day. Even on this day, he couldn't banish these thoughts. But he did the best he could. For this was the day he'd been waiting years for.

Harry stood there at the altar. The music played as Ginny walked down the aisle. This was the most beautiful she ever looked, which was saying something. She stood there across from him, beaming. To him, there was nothing else in the world but her. He couldn't hear anything else in the world but her. But he had enough of an idea of what was being said to respond "I do".

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley... I now pronounce you husband and wife"

 

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ginny", said Luna.

Ginny hugged her, "I'm so glad you could make it"

"I got you guys this", she handed them a box.

Harry opened the box only to find a weird necklace made of who-knows-what. "I'm going to assume whatever this is keeps nargles away." Luna nodded. "Thanks, Luna." Ginny walked off with Luna to join Pavarti, who waved to them.

Hermione ran up behind Harry and squeezed him. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!"

Ron walked over "Blimey, Hermione. Don't kill the guy"

"I'm sorry. It's just", she was just beginning to tear up. "I just remember when we were kids and I had to listen to Ginny complain about how she loved you but she was too shy to even be in the same room as you and now... OH, HARRY!!!"

"From the sound of things, you're more happy that you've spent the last few years not having to listen to Ginny about how to deal with her crush", said Harry, sarcastically.

"I'm just happy that she doesn't bug us about school work anymore", said Ron.

"Now, I just bug you guys about work in general", Hermione retorted. "I'm gonna go join Ginny and Luna. You guys have fun".

Ron turned to Harry, "Come with me, the guys are waiting".

 

Ron raised his glass "To HARRY POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE YOU COULD EVER GET AWAY WITH DATING MY SISTER WITHOUT PISSING ME OFF!!!"

"To Harry!!!", cried Neville, Lee, Seamus, Dean, and the surviving Weasley brothers as they raised their glasses.

"Forget about pissing Ron off", said George, who hadn't looked this happy since Fred was around, "It's Ginny you don't wanna cross, mate." 

"Believe him, Harry", said Dean, "I've suffered through her bat-bogey hexes"

"Well, I've heard of better ways to congratulate someone on their marriage", said a familiar-sounding voice. The guys looked behind them to find Professor McGonagall standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt the celebration, but could I borrow Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom for a minute?"

 

"First of all", said McGonagall, "I would just like to say, Congratulations, Mr. Potter." She smiled at Harry and then looked at both him and Neville. "Secondly, Hogwarts is running a bit low on staff".

"What do you mean", they asked.

"Mr. Potter", asked McGonagall, "How would you like to like to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year?"

Harry looked dumbfounded. "I thought you already had one."

"I'm afraid Professor Blacklock is on maternity leave this year. If you took the job, it would just be for the year."

"Okay then. I'll do it.", said Harry, enthusiastically. 

"Wait", said Neville, "What do I have to do with this?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Longbottom, I must ask more of you", said McGonagall. "Professor Sprout is retiring and we currently don't have a Herbology teacher. So that's why if I ask you to take her place, then this will not be a temporary thing. I will give you time to..."

Neville didn't even hesitate. "I'll take the job", he said smiling.

"Perfect", said McGonagall, "I shall see you on the first of September".

 

"What was that all about", asked Ron.

"Well...", Harry began, but before he could finish, he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Hello, Harry", said Luna, startling Harry. "Professor McGonagall told us you and Neville are working at Hogwarts now. Congratulations." Harry looked over at Hermione and Ginny, who stood beside Luna. Ginny looked disappointing.

"You're leaving?", she asked.

"It'll just be for a year until the Defense teacher comes back", said Harry, smiling at Ginny, "Plus, I'm leaving of the first on September. That's not for a couple months now. I'll have plenty of time to spend with you until then, okay?"

"Okay", said Ginny, who smiled back at her.

George Weasley leaned over towards Harry's ear. "Looks like you already pissed her off, mate". Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it in George's direction. "Kidding, sis. Just kidding" And he walked away.

"Well", said Luna. "I better get going. Goodbye, lovebirds".

"Bye, Luna", said Harry.

"Tell Rolf we said hello", said Ginny.

"I will", she responded "and be careful when the rest of you leave. Tonight is the night when Mortem hunts for a willing sacrifice", she said eerily. "Well, goodbye". And she walked away.

Harry looked at Luna with bewilderment. "Tonight is what?"

Hermione scoffed. "Tonight is the night Mortem hunts for a willing sacrifice", she said in a mocking tone.

"Who's Mortem", asked Harry. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Haven't you ever heard the legend of Mortem", asked Ron.

"No"

"Why am I not surprised", Hermione said under her breath. "Anyway, I may as well explain it".

 

_Legend has it, that the world's first wizard was named Mortem. However, like most wizards, it would take a few years before his magic would begin to develop. When he was born, he was like any regular muggle. Any regular child. But one day, he found out he could make things happen. Strange and unusual things. He was magical. He decided to show his parents. When his parents saw what their son could do, they ran as far as they could from him and abandoned him._

_From that moment forward, Mortem vowed never to reveal his powers to another. Not to say that he would never use his powers again. In the future, he was forced to use magic for food, shelter, clothing. He taught himself how to use and control his powers. He became a master of his kind. Then again, he was the only one of his kind... Or so he thought._

_One day, Mortem was practicing his magic in the woods when a girl only a few years younger than him walked by. She had seen everything. Mortem began to run away. But the girl, Ophelia, revealed that he wasn't alone, for she was magical, too. They rejoiced, as for years, they thought they were alone. However, Ophelia did not have complete control over her powers. So everyday, she would go into the woods, and Mortem would teach her what he taught himself. He taught her about spells, potions, wands, all of which he made himself. And everyday they saw each other, they would fall more in love with each other._

_Mortem and Ophelia ran away together until they found a small village where they would marry. Eventually, the two would have a daughter, who they would name Felicity. The three of them were as happy as could be. Until one fateful day. When Mortem was traveling one day and he found a man who was dying of thirst. He conjured water for the man to drink, but when they returned to the village, the man would tell others of the magic Mortem contains. Mortem tried to get back home to warn his wife and daughter to leave. But it was too late. Ophelia was surrounded by Muggles, who she tried to defend herself against. Mortem lifted his wand and killed the entire group of muggles... and Ophelia._

_It was too late when Mortem had realized what he had done. When Felicity ran out of her room and saw what had happened, he told her that the muggles and killed her and that the village was no longer safe. He told her to run as far away as possible and to not reveal her magic to any muggle. Felicity broke down crying, as she wanted her father to come with her. But Mortem insisted she left without him, as he claimed it was too late for her. So Felicity fled, and would eventually start a new family._ _As for Mortem, he didn't just convince Felicity that it was the muggles, he convinced himself. He claimed he would not rest until the world was nothing but wizards. But it was just him. As far as he knew, Felicity was the only one besides him. So he decided to wait. But he would need all the time in the world to carry out his plan. Luckily, he did._

_This part of the story is a bit muddled, as no one knew what made Mortem live forever. However, the most popular story is that he sold his soul where he would live for 100 years. And every 100th year, on his last day, he finds a wizard, whose soul he would take for his own. The soul would last him 100 years until he had to find a new one._

_It is said that a descendant of Mortem will one day give his soul to Mortem, having him live forever and they would know he is a descendant when they see the symbol of Mortem as a birthmark. A cult known as "The Primis" have all dedicated their lives to finding the descendants, with the symbol of Mortem branded on theselves. Some say this is true and that he's still waiting for other wizards to join him in his quest..._

 

"Others, however, like myself, believe that this is just a silly old legend meant to scare young wizarding children." Hermione finished the story. She looked at everyone else, who had gone pale with fear. "Oh, don't tell me you don't believe this."

"No, we don't", scoffed Ron.

"It's just, real or not, taking someone's soul every 100 years is kinda scary", said Neville.

"Hey", said Bill, "Now's not the time for that type of stuff".

"You're right", said Ginny. She walked over to Harry and reached her arm out to him "Dance with me". The two danced for quite some time, and the legend of Mortem was almost gone from his head. Almost.


	3. A Willing Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many believe that Mortem is just a legend made up to scare young wizarding children. However, he is more real than anyone could ever dream... or even have nightmares about.

The wolf crept into the forest. Its prey on its back. Its prey was a girl in her early twenties. She had several bite and scratch marks all over her from the wolf. She lay there, unconscious, but still breathing. Any ordinary wolf would probably have just killed the girl and leave nothing to waste, rather than just scratch her up and take her in the forest. However, this was no ordinary wolf. This was a werewolf. The werewolf, in its human form, was know as Thratcher. Thratcher was a member of the Primis cult, which his family before him had been apart of for years. On the night of the full moon, Thratcher was a ruthless killing machine. However, he wasn't going to kill the girl. He was saving her for his master.  
The wolf found his a master, a dying old man. He was lying there on the ground, looking like skin-and-bones, awaiting the return of Thratcher. He only had a few hours left. He could barley breathe. He could barely talk. He could barely see. But he could see enough to see... Thratcher. And there was someone on his back. A girl. A young girl who looked like she had many years ahead of her. She was perfect. Tratcher threw the girl onto the floor. As she hit the ground, she would regain consciousness. She could barely stand up, but she pulled out her wand.

"GET BACK!!!", cried the girl, "I SWEAR I KNOW ALL THREE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES AND I'M GONNA USE THEM!!!"

"My child", said the old man, "I apologize for Thratcher's aggressive behavior".

"WHO ARE YOU?!?", she screamed, "WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS YOUR CHILD?!?"

"Every one of your kind... wizards... you are all my children", said the old man, wheezing and chuckling. "As for who I am... That is unimportant. For now. But who are you?"

"Pansy", she said, shaking nervously, but still pointing her wand at him. "Pansy Parkinson"

The old man chuckled at the name. "Tell me, Pansy Parkinson. What are your thoughts on Muggles?"

Pansy slowly lowered her wand. "Muggles? I hate them. Scum. Why we must live in fear of them remains a mystery."

"I feel the same way, my child", the old man wheezed at her. "I was there. There during the early days of magic. Muggles hated everything out of what they deemed 'ordinary'. So they hunted us down and killed us" The old man managed a menacing smile. "How would you like to help me do to them what they did to us"?

Pansy returned his menacing smile. "Yes. I would. And we get to wipe out mud-bloods, too".

"Mudbloods"?

"Filty muggle-borns", she scoffed.

"Lower your tounge", said the old man. "I am muggle-born".

Pansy raised her wand again. "Then how about I end your suffering?"

The old man wheezed with laughter. "What? You believe you're some sort of Pure-Blood? There's no such thing, my child. Muggles have been around longer than wizards. Every wizard is a half-blood at the least. There were never any pure-bloods."

Pansy kept her wand up. "If you're muggle-born, why do you want to destroy the muggles"?

The old man tried as hard as he could to shout. "MY PARENTS LEFT ME THE DAY THEY FOUND OUT I WAS A WIZARD!!!" He started coughing for a bit, and spoke more softly, like before. "Besides, it's not the Muggle-Borns you have to worry about. It's the muggles. They've never understood". The old man saw Pansy lowered her wand. "But, from the looks of it, you must understand."

"I do... So you want me to help you?"

"Do you promise" asked the old man. "to do whatever it takes to help me with my plan"

"Whatever it takes", said Pansy.

"Good", said the old man. And he grabbed her throat. Pansy tried to fight back, but it was too late. The process had already began. The old man was taking her soul. The man was getting younger and younger, while Pansy kept aging. Until the old man now looked as young as he did the day he killed the muggles and his wife and sent his daughter away. Mortem dropped Pansy's skeleton on the ground and chuckled to himself "Guess she lived up to her name". He stood up, grabbed his wand, and walked over to Thratcher.

"Thratcher", he started petting the werewolf, "You have served me so well the past few years. But we can't carry out our plan yet. Tomorrow morning, you will revert to your human form and you will take me to the Primis cult. There I will find the cursed one".


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter boards the Hogwarts Express again after all these years. And he already gets a taste of that old Hogwarts drama.

September 1, 2002. The day that seemed so far away, but came faster than anyone could ever imagine. He was not very happy that he spent so little time with Ginny as his wife, only to head to Hogwarts as a professor for the year. Still, it wasn't all bad. The last time he saw Hogwarts, it was in the middle of a wizarding war. It would be nice to see the old school back in its former glory, after all. Plus, it would be nice to see some familiar faces. Hagrid. McGonagall. Neville will start working there, as well.

All of this went through Harry's head, as he stood at King's Cross Station, in front of that familiar pillar that was the doorway to Platform 9 3/4, with his suitcase in hand. He shouldn't have felt so much regret in taking the job, as he would write to Ginny everyday. He also felt he could have just flown there instead of taking the Hogwarts Express. He just wanted to go back on, for old time's sake. This wasn't a great decision, but Hermione said he was never good at those, anyway. Of course, he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. So Harry put his suitcase down, opened it, pulled out his old invisibility cloak, looked around to see if anyone was watching, threw it over himself and his suitcase, and ran into the pillar, headfirst.

He looked around. There he was. Platform 9 3/4. Just the same as it was all those years ago. He looked at all of the parents wishing their kids goodbye as they went off to Hogwarts. He looked at them with envy. How nice it would be to see himself and Ginny as those parents, with kids of their own, seeing them off, just as they did. But now was not the time to think about this. Harry ran past onto the train, narrowly avoiding Talia and Victoria as they saw Tarrant off.

 

"You're sure you don't want to tell us", asked Talia.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand", Tarrant replied.

"Maybe we would if you just told was what it is", said Talia, desperately.

"It's a guy thing", Tarrant lied, "You wouldn't understand"

"What is that supposed to mean", asked Victoria, defensively.

Talia put her hand on her wife's shoulder and turned to Tarrant. "Just know, if anything happens, you should write to us".

"Okay", sighed Tarrant.

"Tarrant", said Talia, "Your mother and I just want you to know..."

"That we love you", finished Victoria, "And that we're bugging you about this so much..."

"Because we're worried about you", finished Talia, "When we took you in, we swore that..."

"We would make you the happiest boy alive", finished Victoria, "And we thought were doing so well..."

"Until you started shutting yourself away", finished Talia, "And we just want to help you because..."

"We love you", they said simultaneously, and they both leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you guys, too", Tarrant replied and he smiled at them.

"Promise you'll write to us", asked Victoria.

"I promise", said Tarrant. He gave them one last hug and then turned. As he began walking away, his smile faded. He didn't want to tell his parents because he knew how they would react. They would regret ever taking him in.

 

Tarrant chose to sit a compartment by himself, nowadays. He'd like to sit with other people, but it's best to distance himself from everyone else, he thought. He searched relentlessly for an empty compartment. He found one that was empty and before he could even go in...

"Hi, Tarrant"

Tarrant looked behind him and saw the one person he wanted to see the least at the moment... Violet Abberley. Violet was a pretty girl with brown hair, freckles, shorter than Tarrant. But Tarrant wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"Not now, Violet" said Tarrant, with a monotonous way.

"No, I don't want to talk", said Violet, "I wanted to know if I could sit with you". Tarrant looked at her stone-faced "All the other compartments are full", she explained.

"No, they're not", Tarrant replied.

"Yeah, you're right", she sighed.

"What do you really want", asked Tarrant.

"I just want to sit with you", said Violet, defensively.

"Why"?

"Tarrant", she said, "this is your fourth year at Hogwarts. You must have noticed how many students are in this school. No one should just seclude themselves."

"Well, I like being alone", said Tarrant, bitterly. He entered the compartment and tried closed the door, but Violet put her foot in the way.

"Why?", she asked, annoyed.

"You don't understand"

"Then help me understand"

"Why do you care"?

"Because there's hundreds of students at Hogwarts. You shouldn't have to be alone".

"Again, why do you care? You're not my friend"?

"I want to be."

"Why"?

"Because you need one".

"I don't want one"

"Is that why you drove all of yours away"?

"Why does that matter to you? We didn't even talk to each other back then. As far as I know, you never even liked me"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE", yelled Violet. The two stood in silence for a few seconds until Violet spoke. "I've always liked you. I just think you need someone to look out for you. You don't need to tell me what's wrong, but you don't need to be alone." VIolet moved her foot, and walked away.

Tarrant felt like going after her, but he felt it wasn't worth the trouble. He slammed the compartment door shut, sat down, and threw his bags on the seat across from him.

"OW!!!"

Tarrant shot up and pulled out his wand, just as Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"There's a place for your bags", proclaimed Harry, rubbing his head.

Tarrant put his wand away. "You're Harry Potter". He sat down. "I'm talking to Harry Potter. I just threw my bags at Harry Potter."

"I'll say", said Harry, still rubbing his head. "What house are you in?"

Tarrant hesitated, as he was afraid of how THE Harry Potter would take the answer. "Syltherin"

"Well, then... 10 points from Slytherin", he said jokingly. 

"What?!? WHY?!?"

"You threw your bags at a teacher" Harry caught the look on Tarrant's face. "I'm only joking, kid. What's your name?"

"Tarrant", he answered, "Tarrant Grey, I... I hope that you don't mind I'm from Slytherin"

"Why?", asked Harry, "Is that why you're driving everyone away?"

"How do you know about that?", asked Tarrant, defensively.

"I was sitting here under the cloak the whole time. I thought the cloak would help draw less attention, but then you threw your bags at me". Harry sighed. "Hermione always said I was bad at making decisions".

Tarrant got an idea. "Speaking of the cloak..."

 

Violet threw open the compartment door. "Look, Tarrant. I'm sor..." She looked around. Tarrant was no where to be seen. But there was someone else there now. "Excuse me. Have you seen a fourth-year boy around. He tallish. Has dirty blonde hair..."

"Sorry. He must have gone to another compartment"

"Oh", said Violet, disappointed. "Thank you, sir" And she walked away... Only to walk right back. "You're Harry Potter", she gasped.

"I hope so", replied Harry.

"Harry Potter just spoke to me", Violet said under her breath. "Can I sit here?"

"Well", Harry hesitated. "Sure". Violet went to the seat across from Harry. "NOT THERE"!!! Violet looked at Harry suspiciously. "I spilled something there. Why don't you just sit next to me" A huge smile formed on Violet's face as she sat down next to Harry.

"So...", Violet couldn't think of what to say. She had a million questions in her head. "Are you the new Herbology teacher"?

"No, that's Neville Longbottom".

Violet gasped with delight. "Neville Longbottom? The war hero? He's the herbology teacher"?

"Yes. I, on the other hand", said Harry, proudly, "am your new Defense teacher"

Violet's face fell. "What happened to Professor Blacklock"?

"She's just on maternity leave", Harry reassured her. "She'll be back by your fifth year".

"Oh, good... Not to say you won't be a good teacher. I think you're gonna be great" Violet's smile got bigger "This day just got so much better".

"I assume your day didn't start off so well."

Violet's smile faded. "Actually, it hasn't. See, there's this boy..."

"Who isolates himself and you got in an argument with him', Harry finished.

"You heard that, huh", she said, embarrassed.

"Everyone heard you, Miss..."

"Abberley", she answered. "Violet Abberley. I'm from Ravenclaw".

Harry thought the name sounded familiar, but he had another question to ask. "Violet, why are you so insistent on comforting Tarrant"?

"I don't want him to be alone. Besides", said Violet, turning red, "I like him. I've always liked him. As in REALLY liked him".

"I see". Harry didn't quite know how to respond to this.

"What do I do"?

"Well", said Harry, "I don't think I'm the right person to ask about this. When I was your age, I had this huge crush on one girl. And when it started going somewhere, we just realized... It wasn't meant to be".

Violet looked at Harry in silence for a few seconds. "You're right, maybe I shouldn't have asked you about..."

"But", interrupted Harry "There was one girl. She had a crush on me from day one".

"What happened to her"?

"I married her".

Violet's jaw was practically on the floor. "How?"

"From what I remember, she decided to stop going after me. Be herself. Try to be my friend instead".

Violet looked disappointed. "But I've tried to be her friend. Numerous times".

"Well, right now, he seems to be in some sort of phase". "Maybe just wait until it's done and then try again. Don't be so insistent".

Violet smiled at him. "Thank you, professor". And she left the compartment. As soon the door closed, Tarrant, sitting across from Harry, pulled off the cloak.

"You know, Tarrant", said Harry, "It took be a while to realize that Slytherin wasn't the 'mean house' like I thought, so I feel like you're reinforcing a stereotype".

"How am I being mean", asked Tarrant, offended.

"This girl is trying to be your friend and look out for you. And you're so moody that you keep pushing her away. Why don't you actually give her a chance and try to be her friend"?

"She wouldn't understand", replied Tarrant, "and neither would you". Harry burst out laughing. "WHAT"?!?

Harry tried to stop laughing "Tarrant, my parents died when I was only a year old. Their location was give away by one of their best friends. The scar on my forehead is a sign that a piece of Voldemort's soul lived inside of me for most of my life. I spent ten years of my life with my abusive relatives, not even knowing I was a wizard. And I spent half of my school life in a wizarding war that resulted in the death of a lot of my friends and revelations that practically destroyed everything I thought I knew." He raised his eyebrow. "Try me".

 

The train had arrived at its destination... Hogwarts. Violet had changed into her robes. She was ready to take up Harry's advice. She would wait to try and befriend Tarrant. Just as she was thinking this, she heard a familiar voice.

"Violet, wait!"

She looked behind her to find Tarrant running after her. "Tarrant"?

"I just...", he stopped to catch his breath "I just wanted to say sorry. I was a real git". He extended his hand. Violet smiled at him and shook it. Tarrant walked away. Violet knew that Tarrant's 'phase' wasn't over. Who knew when it would be? But she would be there when it was. And she continued her way off the train, Behind her was Harry, with a huge grin on his face.

"Amazing", he sighed, "Classes haven't even started yet and I'm already a great teacher".


	5. Professor Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins his teaching life at Hogwarts and gets to know some of the other teachers and students.

First Day of Hogwarts. First Period. No Defense Against The Dark Arts class yet. The night before, the students seemed upset that Professor Blacklock would not be back until the next year. However, their spirits seemed to be lifted when they discovered that Harry Potter would be taking her place for the year. Harry was trying to come up with a plan that would not disappoint the students. However, he couldn't quite come up with one. And then, it hit him... A boggart. What better way to teach the kids to defend themselves than to defend themselves against fear. However, there was one problem. He didn't have a boggart. There was bound to be one lying around the school. Hogwarts was full of surprises, after all.

As Harry peaked through each classroom, he eventually found himself passing by the Transfiguration classroom. Only to find that the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Walden Hookum, was nowhere in sight, the students just sat there in silence. Harry had met Professor Hookum the night before. He was a tall, dark, bearded man who was the new head of the Slytherin house. He was an animagus who seemed pleasant to be around and took pleasure in anything he did. When Harry asked what animal he could transform into, Hookum chuckled and told Harry that he would find out eventually. Harry looked around for Professor Hookum and he heard a strange growling sound. He turned around to find a great roaring, lion. Harry screamed with fear and jumped out of the way. The lion pounced into the classroom and as soon as he landed, he had turned back into Professor Hookum. He began roaring with laughter.

"Now you see, children", said Hookum, trying to contain his laughter, "the key to a good animagus is how convincing you can be in your animal form. For example, my lion was so good, I even managed to scare Professor Potter". The students burst out laughing, with even Harry joining in.

"Actually, Professor Hookum", said Harry, "I was wondering if you had a boggart lying around".

"Fortunately, no", chuckled Hookum, "but I heard Hagrid's having trouble with one. Why don't you go ask him"?

"Thank you, Professor Hookum", said Harry, walking away. Just then, Professor Hookum let out a deafening roar. Everyone burst out laughing. Harry let out a sarcastic laugh and headed towards Hagrid's hut.

 

As Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut, he passed by Professor Sprout's old greenhouse, which now belonged to Neville. He took a peek inside.

"Now", said Neville, "Everyone put on the earmuffs I provided for you because today we will be talking about Mandrakes".

Harry ran away from the greenhouse as fast as humanly possible. He heard the shriek of the Mandrake from a distance, followed by a student yelling "JACKIE'S FAINTED... AND SO HAS PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM!!!" Harry chuckled to himself as he approached Hagrid's Hut. From the looks of it, he didn't have any classes first period, either. He knocked and the door and Hagrid answered.

Hagrid grabbed Harry and hugged him. "It's good to see you again 'Arry".

"Good to see you, too, Hagrid", mumbled Harry.

"Would ya like to come in"?

"Sure, but I can't stay long. I have to ask..." But before Harry could finish, Fang started barking. Harry patted Fang's head. "Hello, Fang, old boy"

"Old girl", Hagrid corrected him. Harry looked at Hagrid in disbelief. He looked back to Fang, only to see she was being followed by a litter of puppies. Hagrid caught the look on Harry's face. "I know. I couldn't believe it, either". He pulled out a small teapot. "Would ya like to see what I've got planned for me first class"?

Harry didn't feel it was necessary. But he felt like he should. For old times sake. The two walked outside. Hagrid opened the teapot lid, reached into his pocket, pulled out a small bug, and threw it across the field. A small snake-like creature jumped out of the teapot, grew ten times bigger, and caught the bug in its mouth. Harry's mouth dropped open. Hagrid dropped another bug into the teapot. The creature began to come back. Harry jumped back and fell over, but as soon as he hit the floor, the creature was as small as it was before and landed in the teapot. Hagrid placed the lid back on.

"That was an Occamy. They grow and shink to fit spaces. I borrowed this from one Mr. Newt Scamander".

"Fascinating", panted Harry. "Anyway, I heard you had a boggart problem".

 

Harry's first class consisted of both Ravenclaw and Syltherin fourth year students. Both Tarrant and Violet were in this class. Tarrant, once again chose to sit away from everyone else.

"Hi, Tarrant"

Tarrant looked over and saw Violet, who beamed at him.

"Can I sit next to you"?

Tarrant attempted to smile back. "Sure".

Harry walked in. "Good morning, students. Today, we are going to..." A short, ginger girl threw her hand in the air. "Do you have a question, Miss..."

"Sophie Valentino", the girl replied. "Professor, there's a rumor going around that the jinx is back. Is that true"?

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What"?

"The jinx that no Defense teacher lasts more than three years", replied Sophie, "We wondered if it was back since Professor Blacklock is gone"

Harry groaned. "Students, she is simply on maternity leave. Didn't any of you listen to the Headmistress last night".

Violet's hand rose now. "Professor, was the jinx around when you were in Hogwarts"?

Harry hesitated to answer. "I believe so".

"Could you tell us about it"?

A hint of a smile formed on Harry's face. "Well, alright. But some might not be as interesting as you think". Everyone was paying attention now. "Okay... First year... Professor Quirrell. Everyone thought he was just a timid little weirdo, but it turned out he had ulterior motives". His voiced grew lower. "It turns out Lord Voldemort was growing on the back of his head".

The students gasped. Harry heard many say "He said his name".

"Oh, he's dead", said Harry, "Like it matters. Next professor... Not an evil genius or even a genius... Gilderoy Lockhart. Hero. Writer. Greatest wizard of all time" Harry began to laugh. "Those were all the lies he told about himself. In reality, a bunch of other people did that, and he used memory charms to convince everyone else is was him. When he told me all this, he tried to wipe my memory. Didn't work. Now he's insane".

The students oohed and looked impressed. "Third year... best teacher. Remus Lupin. Werewolf. One of my dad's best friends. Friend of 'notorious criminal' who was revealed to be framed. He was one of my mentors. He tought me how to make a patronus".

The students now all seemed impressed. "Fourth year... Mad-Eye Moody. Famous Auror. Long time friend of Albus Dumbledore. Right?"

"Right", said all the students.

"WRONG", yelled Harry, with a twisted grin on his face "It was actually infamous Death Eater, Barty Crouch, Jr. in disguise. He had the real Mad-Eye Moody locked in a chest".

The students all gasped. Harry was enjoying the reactions he was getting. "Fifth year... Dolorus Umbridge. Bitch. That's all you need to know. Don't tell the Headmistress I said that."

The students all laughed. "Sixth year... Snape. I don't want to get into too much detail about this one. I'll just say he was one of the bravest men I've ever known". Harry began to tear up. But he didn't want to show it. "I didn't come year Seventh year. But I hear Professor Carrow was just as bad as Umbridge. But after that, the jinx ended. You got Professor Blacklock, who is only gone because of materinity leave. ARE WE CLEAR?!?!?"

"Yes, professor Potter", said the students.

"Good", sighed Harry, "Now line up. Today we're taking on the boggart".

 

While Harry explained the boggart, Tarrant wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was what form the boggart would take. He didn't want anyone to see what it would be. And as everyone got in line to face the boggart, Tarrant headed toward the back. And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Grey".

Tarrant turned around to see his fellow Slytherin student, Delphinus Richmond. He was a tall, dark boy and Tarrant's former best friend before he began to start driving everyone away.

"Hello, Delphinius.", mumbled Tarrant, "It's been a while".

Delphinus didn't look happy "That's all you got to say to the guy who was your best friend. I know why you're going toward the end of the line. Because the boggart will take the form of people. And your way of defeating it will be to drive it away. Just like you drove everyone else away". Delphinus walked towards the front of the line. Tarrant felt the anger inside of him rise until...

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE", he yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I TOLD YOU WHY I WANTED TO BE ALONE"!!!

Delphinus walked toward Tarrant. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JACK"!!!

"I TOLD YOU!!!", screamed Tarrant "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND"

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT TRASH!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO AFRAID OF BEING JUDGED!!!"

"I DON'T LIKE BEING JUDGED!!! I'M NOT SOME WEIRD CREATURE!!! I'M A STUDENT LIKE YOU!!! I WEAR THIS ROBE!!! SAME AS YOU!!!"

"YOU MAY DRESS LIKE US, TARRANT!!! BUT YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYONE IF YOU JUST DECIDE TO BE PISSY THE REST OF YOUR LIFE INSTEAD OF SEEKING HELP LIKE ANYONE ELSE!!! YOU JUST DECIDED TO SHOVE AWAY ANYONE WHO CAN HELP YOU!!! YOUR TEACHERS!!! YOUR PARENTS!!! YOUR OWN FRIENDS!!!" Delphinus lowered his voice. "If you think I take pleasure in fighting with you, you're wrong. You abandoned us all."

Delphinus walked away. Tarrant ran out of the room, trying not to cry, with Violet running after him.


	6. Tarrant Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant begins to bond with Harry and Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not a big fan of the last part.

At the end of the day, Violet went back to Harry's classroom. "Professor, I was wondering..."

Harry answered her question before she could finish. "No, I haven't seen Tarrant anywhere. I told the Headmistress what has happened. She writing to his parents right now".

"This isn't right, what Delphinus did it".

"I agree he could have said it better", said Harry, "But I believed he had a point".

Violet scowled at Harry. "What do you mean"?

"The more Tarrant doesn't get help, the worse he's gonna get. Tarrant has a problem and he needs someone".

"But yelling that out for the whole class to here", asked Violet, angrily.

"Like I said, he could have said it better", said Harry. He looked at Violet, who still looked angry. "Violet, have you ever been in a situation that no one else could understand? When this happened, did you want to isolate yourself."

Violet began to tear up. "Actually... I have".

"What was it about"

"I'd rather not say", said Violet, quietly.

"Did anyone notice you acting this way? Did anyone help you".

Violet, with tears still in her eyes, gave a weak smile. "Tarrant did".

Harry was surprised. "Really?"

"This was during our first year. He was different back then. I was sitting outside the Ravenclaw dormitories just crying. Pushing everyone away. And he just walked up to me. He did what I've been trying to do. He helped me."

"Did you tell him why you were crying"?

"No, I... I tried pushing him away".

Harry placed his hand on Violet's shoulder. "Violet, remember what I said about waiting"? Violet nodded. "Good. Now forget about ALL of that".

 

Tarrant hid himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't think anyone would find him in a girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to mind this so much, as long as she wasn't the only miserable one. Tarrant was avoiding classes for days now. He just spent the whole time, sitting against the bathroom wall, crying. No one ever walked in, as they knew Moaning Myrtle was in there. Tarrant was alone. He didn't enjoy it, as all he did was cry. Then one day, as he was crying, he felt something touch the side of his face. He looked him saw Violet, holding a handkerchief, wiping his face.

"Violet", said Tarrant, weakly, "What are you..."

"Shh... If it's not that obvious, I'm wiping your tears away."

Tarrant stared at her. "Why are are you..."

"Shh..." She put the handkerchief over his nose. "Okay... Blow."

Tarrant knocked her hand away. "What are you doing"?

"Helping you"

"I told you", said Tarrant, bitterly, "I don't want any..."

"Before you say anything, let me speak. You don't want help. You don't want anyone near you. But if you tell someone your problem, you're afraid they'll judge you. Then you'll end up alone. You shouldn't be alone. You have me. I'll stop asking about your problem. But I want to help you."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Violet was about to say something until Tarrant reached over and hugged her. "Thank you, Violet".

 

"Okay", said Harry, "Today, we will be practicing stunning spells. So go find yourself a partner".

Violet went to go look for Tarrant, only to find him with someone else.

"Hey, Delphinus." Delphinus turned around. "How'd you like to be my partner"?

Delphinus looked confused but he went along with it. "Sure"

"I'm sorry I left you guys."

Delphinus smiled and gave Tarrant a small punch in the arm. "We missed you, Gray".

 

"You wanted to speak to me, Professor Potter".

"Tarrant, I just wanted to say... I was like you at a very small point in my life".

Tarrant looked at Harry, confused. "Uh... Okay..."

"In my fifth year, I discovered I might have a connection To Voldemort..." Tarrant squealed at the sound of the name. "HE'S DEAD, TARRANT!!!! Sorry for yelling. The point is... I isolated myself. I didn't want anyone to be near me. But I had friends. I had people who care about me. They helped me get through it. So, all I'm saying is... Don't turn down help, okay?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there might be a chance that I understand your dilemma. So if you want to say anything, you can".

Tarrant gulped. He was about to do something he might regret. "Good. Because there's something I need to tell you."

Violet walked in, as Tarrant said this. But neither he nor Harry noticed her.


	7. The Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant finally reveals his secret.

"Professor,do you know about the legend of Mortem", asked Tarrant, nervously.

"I recently found out about it", replied Harry, unsure of where this was heading.

"Then you must know about the prophecy", said Tarrant.

Harry thought about it for a while. Then it hit him. "Yes, I think I know. Legend has it Mortem sold his soul and every hundred years he takes the soul of another wizard, which will sustain him for another hundred years. But the prophecy states that a Descendant of Mortem, with the birthmark that looks like Mortem's symbol, will have his soul taken by Mortem, in order for him to live forever. And that the Primis cult have dedicate their lives to finding said Descendant. They even had Mortem's symbol branded onto them to show their dedication".

"That was more of yes-or-no question, Professor", replied Tarrant, awkwardly.

"Well, I just wanted to show how much I know. What does any of this have to do with anything", asked Harry.

Tarrant didn't answer for a few seconds. But then, he rolled up his sleeve and showed Harry his elbow.

"What is that, exactly", asked Harry.

Tarrant looked dumbfounded. "I thought you said you knew about Mortem!!!"

"I said I only found out recently", said Harry, defensively.

"One day, I was in the library, reading a book about Mortem. I found the symbol and I realized it looked the the birthmark on my elbow. Professor, I am Mortem's descendant", said Tarrant, trying not to tear up.

"Tarrant", said Harry, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Mortem isn't real. It's just a silly old legend meant to scare wizarding children".

"But what if he is real", said Tarrant, as tears rolled down his face "What if I am his descendant." He stared at Harry. "Professor, when you found out that you were the chosen one... That you had to kill Lord Voldemort... That 'Neither can live wile the other survives'... What did you do?" Harry didn't want to answer that question. "TELL ME"!!!

"You might not like the answer, Tarrant. I... I had to live with it. Because I knew I couldn't..." Harry looked up. "VIOLET!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"?!?!?

Tarrant turned around to see Violet run away. He ran after her.

 

"Violet", asked Tarrant, angrily, "What did you hear"?

"Everything", said Violet, afraid.

"About me being a descendant of Mortem"? Violet nodded. Tarrant looked like he was about to explode.

"Tarrant, I don't think any less of you than I did before. You're still the same person..."

"NO I'M NOT", Tarrant yelled. "Don't you get it, Violet? I am the key to the destruction of all Muggles. The key to the rise of the next potential Dark Lord. I'm a monster". Tarrant began to cry again. "I told you that you wouldn't understand".

"Tarrant..." Violet extended her arm. "Take my hand... Please". 

Tarrant grabbed Violet's hand with a firm grasp...  Just as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the hands. "What are you doing", asked Tarrant, afraid.

Before Tarrant could remove his hand, a golden flame tied their hands together. "I, Violet Abberley, vow never to tell another living soul that Tarrant Grey is the descendant of Mortem". She looked straight at Tarrant. "And I accept the consequences should I break the promise". And the flame disappeared.

"What was that", asked Tarrant, panicky.

"That was the Unbreakable Vow", said Violet, coldly.

"Violet, do you know what happens if you break it?", screamed Tarrant, "You'll die!!! Why would you do that?!?!?"

Violet grabbed Tarrant and kissed him full on the mouth. "That's why", said Violet, with tears in her eyes. And she ran away before Tarrant could react.


	8. The Primis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortem seeks the cult that worships him, in order to find his descendant.

"AWAKEN, THRATCHER"

Thratcher found himself lying on the forest ground, with the sun in his eyes, and grass in his mouth. He found himself without a shirt, his torso was covered in scratch marks. Last night must have been a full moon. Oh, he would love to see who his last victim was. He got up slowly, and saw a man who looked in his late 20's-early 30's.

"Who are you, mate", asked Thratcher, reaching for his wand.

The man scoffed. "I take it you're so used to serving me while I was on the verge of death that it's a bit alarming to see me in my prime"

Thratcher tried to figure out what the man was saying. And then it hit him? "Mortem"?

"Good boy", said Mortem, sarcastically.

"What happened to you"?

"You found a soul for me", said Mortem, with a twisted grin on his face. "Not exactly the purest soul. She believed herself to be a 'pure-blood'", he chuckled, "But she'll do just fine for the next hundred years".

"Where is she?" Mortem pointed to Pansy Parkinson... or at least what was left of her. Thratcher gasped at the sight of her skeleton. "Good god, man, I thought you just took her soul".

"I did", said Mortem.

"I thought it be like a dementor's kiss or something", said Thratcher, still in shock. "You just take her soul and leave her for the animals".

"I work a bit differently than the dementors", sighed Mortem, "For example, I leave nothing to waste." He walked over to Thratcher, who was trembling with fear. He placed his hand on his head. "My child, lead me to the Primis".

 

"It's been a month", groaned Mortem.

"The Primis change locations every month", said Thratcher, bitterly. "It's a bit hard to keep up with where they go when you stay away from them on account of serving you".

"You're saying you would let me die and get yourself exiled or worse from the Primis"?

"Luckily, I know what places they go to each month", said Thratcher, acting like he never complained. "Now, come on. We're almost there"

 

"Where are we"? Mortem awoke in the middle of the night. He looked around looking for Thratcher, He looked at the sky... A full moon. He stood up and found a wolf and his path. "Thratcher"? The wolf turned and walked deeper into the forest until Thratcher had stopped. Just then a bunch of hooded figures walked out from behind the trees and bushes. One walked up to Mortem and removed his hood to reveal a bearded, scarred face.

"My lord", said the man, "I am Marius Lynch, head Primum... At least before you showed up. We've waited all our lives for this moment".

"Thank you, my child. Now... Let's get down to business. Thrather has told me that the Primis have dedicated their lives to finding my descendant. Where is said descendant".

Marius let out a twisted grin. "Our sources tell us that your descendant is still young and is currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

Mortem chuckled. "Hogwarts?"

"Do you know of Hogwarts, my lord"?

"The Great Salazar Slytherin served me when he left the school." Mortem looked at Marius. A tear was rolling down his face. "Why so glum, my child? My plans shall finally be carried out when we find the descendant".

Marius wiped his face. "My son would have been attending Hogwarts around this time".

"Your son"?

"My wife and I believed very much in your cause. We dedicated our lives to the Primis.", He showed Mortem the symbol on his elbow. "The reason the Primis switch locations every month is so we won't be discovered. Before that, we stayed in one location. One day, we were ambushed by Aurors. My wife took our son and escaped, but we would later find her body in St. Mungo's. We never found my son."

Mortem placed his hand on Marius's face. "Do not worry, my child. For we shall avenge them". Mortem turned to Thratcher. "Thratcher, go to Hogwarts. Find my descendant and do no harm except to those who try to stop you".


	9. Fixing a Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tarrant to start telling the truth.

"I would like to speak with you about what happened last week", said Harry.

Harry sat in his office. Tarrant sat across from him, arms crossed. Violet sat next to him, she tries to smile at him, but she couldn't find it in herself to force one. So the two just sat there stone-faced.

"First of all", Harry turned to Violet, "It's rude to eavesdrop".

"Professor", she said, defensively, "I wanted to talk with you. I was just trying..."

"And yet you saw Tarrant and I were talking and you stayed anyway".

"Professor, I just felt like..."

"Felt like what", asked Tarrant, "I thought you didn't have to know".

"Look, you know why I'm concerned for for you."

"Of course I know. I knew before you told me?"

"What do you mean"?

"I heard what you said to Professor on the train."

Violet was enraged. She turned to Harry. "YOU TOLD HIM?!?!?"

Before Harry could respond, Tarrant spoke. "No, I was hiding under his cloak on the train"

"What cloak"?

Tarrant sighed. "The invisibility cloak".

Violet was filled with even more rage. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING UNDER THE CLOAK"

Tarrant started yelling, too. "I WAS HIDING, GENIUS"!!!

"FROM WHAT"?!?

"YOU"!!!

"WHY?!? BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO EMO TO TALK TO ANYONE"?!?

"OH, LOOK WHO'S FINALLY TELLING THE TRUTH"!!!

They yelled at each other for a few more seconds until...

"ENOUGH!!!", screamed Harry. The two were silent. "Look... Maybe the reason you guys shouldn't be friends is because all you do is yell at each other"!

"That's not true", they said together.

"Professor, I can be his friend. I did something for him that I can't take back." Tarrant shot a look.

"What did you do", asked Harry.

Violet realized what she just said. She forced a smile. "Uh... Did I... Did I say that. What I meant was... I want to be his friend to the point where we do crazy things for each other that we can't take back".

"That's not much better", said Tarrant, under his breath.

"As a teacher", Harry said sternly, "I demand you tell me or else".

"I made the the unbreakable vow", said Violet, hastily.

"You two did WHAT?!?", asked Harry.

"Professor, I...", Tarrant tried to defend himself, but Violet interrupted him.

"Professor, it was just me, I forced him into it. If I break the vow, he won't be affected at all".

"But you will be affected", said Harry, sternly, "In the worst possible way. What did you vow not to do"?

"She vowed not to tell anyone I was Mortem's descendant", said Tarrant.

"So I just don't have to tell anyone that", she said with confidence.

"You think it's that simple", said Harry, angrily, "If you break this you die".

"I just wanted to..."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?!?", yelled Tarrant.

"And they're yelling again", groaned Harry.

"Oh, what? You're suddenly concerned about me", asked Violet, bitterly.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, VIOLET!!! I CARE ABOUT YOU!!!", screamed Tarrant, crying.

Violet stared at Tarrant with surprise. And then she managed a weak smile. "You care about me"?

"Now is not the time for that", said Harry. "Violet, what do you have to say for yourself".

Violet sighed. "I apologize for my actions. I didn't think. I was irresponsible".

Harry sighed. "I don't want to tell anyone about this, Violet. I'll just give a detention and say it was for talking out of terms or something, okay"?

"Okay", Violet smiled again. "Thank you, professor". The two walked out of the room. They were about to part ways until...

"Do you really care about me, Tarrant", asked Violet, hopefully.

Tarrant smiled. "Of course I do".

Violet's heart lept. "Why"?

Tarrant looked around to see if anyone was around. He leaned over and kissed Violet on the cheek. "That's why".

 

The year was going by pretty fast. They were already reaching the summer holidays. Harry was going to go back home for Christmas. There was no reason to stay at Hogwarts for the time. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again. She said she had a surprise for when he came back. And yet there was something going through Harry's mind. It had been bugging him ever since he talked to Tarrant. He had to go to the library. Harry was on his way to the library when he saw Violet and Tarrant standing in the corridor. 

"Promise you'll write to me", asked Violet.

"Yes, I promise', said Tarrant, smiling.

"Everyday"?

"Violet, it's the holidays. We'll only be at home for a couple weeks".

"I know it's just...", she wrapped her arms around Tarrant, "I'll miss you".

"You can live without me for two weeks".

"I know", and she kissed him on the cheek. And he walked away. Violet saw Harry looking at her. "What"?

"You two astound me sometimes", he said, smiling.

 

"Hello, Madam Pince".

"SHHH"

"Hello, Madam Pince", whispered Harry.

"Long time no see, Mr. Potter", she whispered back.

"Do you know Tarrant Grey"?

She put down the book in her hand. "You're hear to ask about what happened that day".

"What day?"

Madam Pince sighed. "During his second year, Tarrant was reading a book. I was walking by and then he started to cry. I asked what was wrong and he just ran away, still crying".

"May I ask what book I was reading"?

 

Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld  Place for the holidays. He would take the time to appreciate this. But he had no time for that. Madam Pince had given him "Most Famous Wizarding Legends", which was the book Tarrant read the day he found out he was Mortem's descendant. But when Harry found himself reading about Mortem in the book, he had made a major revelation. Something that would change everything...

"Hello, Harry", said Ginny.

"Hi, honey. I can't talk now. I have to..." Harry looked up at Ginny. And he got a shock. Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny looked different. A good different. "Ginny, you're..."

She nodded. She was pregnant.  

He had an enormous smile in his face. "Is it a boy or a girl"?

"I don't know. What do you want to name it"?

"I want you to name it, Ginny".

"Okay, If it's a boy, we could name it... Algerone... and if it's a girl we could name it... Joanhillburt."

Harry looked at Ginny in silence. "Ginny... maybe I could come up with a name".

Ginny laguhed. "I agree".

Whatever Harry was determined about was gone.

 

Tarrant had returned home for the holidays, which he hadn't done since first year. He hadn't realized how nice the place was, considering he was too busy moping. His mothers ran up to hug him as he walked in. Talia let go, but Victoria was still holding on.

"Sweetie, we're so glad you came home".

"Mom, I can't breathe", said Tarrant, barley audible.

"Let the boy go, Victoria", said Talia, "Don't kill him".

As soon as Victoria let go, Tarrant's smile faded. "I guess I should tell you why I was moody for a while..." He hesitated for a bit. But he decided it was time.


	10. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant seems happier than ever, but Harry has noticed some strange things going around the school.

The holidays were over faster than they had begun. Harry are had returned to Hogwarts, with lessons in mind. However, something didn't feel right. He knew there was something going on in his head. What it was, he didn't remember. He found himself walking past Filch. Filch was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and an all around unpleasant person. But it wouldn't hurt to say hi.

"Hello, Filch", he said.

"Hello, Professor", Filch replied.

Harry stopped in his tracks. Filch never said said hello. It was a weird thing to get paranoid about. But if you knew Filch. If you spent so much times at Hogwarts, you would feel paranoid as well. Harry called back. "What did you say"?  
"I said hi", said Filch.

"Okay. I just didn't hear that well", said Harry, wearing a fake smile. Maybe he just had really good holiday break... Or maybe there was a reason to be paranoid.

 

"Okay", said Harry to his class, "Today we'll be dueling. We'll simply be practicing Stunning or Disarming or anything else not entirely serious or unforgivable. Please find a partner".

Violet ran over to Tarrant. "Partners"?

"Partners", said Tarrant, smiling.  
Dephinus was talking to his friend, Natasha McTwisp. "Hey, Natasha, remember when Tarrant wouldn't talk to us because he was being emo".

Nathasha smiled. "Now he just won't talk to us because he's in love", she said, jokingly.

Tarrant turned to them. "Didn't I once catch you guys making out in a broom closet"?

Natasha shot him a look. Delphinus smiled. "You know we're just teasing, Tarrant"?

"And I'm just kidding", he said to them winking. He turned back to Violet.

"Are you kidding"?

"What do you think"?

 

Harry was going through his suitcase, unpacking everything. As the class bell rang. It was time for the rest of the students to leave. However, as Harry went through his suitcase, he found the "Most Famous Wizarding Legends" book he had checked out from the library. And then it hit him.

"MR. GRAY!!! MISS ABBERLEY!!!", Harry called out.

Tarrant and Violet ran back into the room. "Did we do something, Professor", asked Violet.

"No, I just need you to see something". He plopped the book down on his desk. "Do either of you recognize this book"?

"No", said Violet, "Why would..."  
Tarrant spoke before she could finish. "This is the book I was reading that day. This is how I found out I was Mortem's descendant". He looked up at Harry. "Why would you show this to me"?

"I read it over the holidays", said Harry, "I think you need to reread this, Tarrant". He opened the book up to the section about Mortem. "I think you were in so much shock that you forgot to do a double take and see what it really said".

Tarrant read aloud. "'The descendant of Mortem shall be born with the symbol of Mortem as a birthmark. There's a cult known as the Primus that dedicates their lives to finding the descendant'. Professor, I already saw all of this".

"Keep reading", said Harry.

Tarrant groaned and kept on reading. "'The Primis all have the symbol branded on them'. I read all of this".

"Keep... Reading", said Harry, under gritted teeth.

Tarrant sighed. "'It is best not to confuse where the branding is and where the birthmark is. The birthmark is on the shoulder'." Tarrant stopped and looked at Harry.

"Go on".

"'Meanwhile, the Primis have the symbol of Mortem branded on their...'", he hesitated and closed the book. He looked at both Harry and Violet. "Their elbow... So I'm not Mortem's descendant"? Harry smiled at Tarrant, who now wore a huge grin on his face.

"Wait", said Violet "That means you're biological parents are Primus."

Tarrant kept smiling. "WHO CARES? I'M NOT SOME FREAKY DOOM SPAWN AFTER ALL!!!"

"Doom spawn?", asked Harry, weirded out.

Violet smiled for a bit until her smile faded. "Tarrant..."

"What's wrong"?

"I made the Unbreakable Vow", and then, without warning, she burst out laughing. "I MADE THE... I MADE..." She could barely speak.

Tarrant laughed too. "YOU MADE IT FOR NO REASON!!!"

Violet laughed even harder. "I'M DOOMED"!!!

The two kept on laughing and Harry stared at them in bewilderment. "You are two are something else".

 

"What do you want, Harry"?

Neville walked into Harry's classroom. "Have you noticed anything strange about Filch"?

"I always do", said Neville.  
"StrangER", said Harry.

"Well, yeah", said Neville, who started whispering. "He acts a lot more pleasant. He's not really angry cleaning. In fact, whenever there's a huge mess, he just walks past it. And..." Neville leaned closer. "Mrs. Norris is nowhere to be seen." Mrs. Norris was Filch's cat who followed him everywhere.

"She hasn't"?

"No, she hasn't".

"That's it, then", said Harry. "There's something going on with him."

Neville looked at Harry with concern. "I dunno, Harry. Don't you think you're just jumping to conclusions".

Harry sighed. "I'm trying to make up for back at school. Hermione said I was never very observant".

Just then, a voice spoke up. "You have no idea".

Neville and Harry looked at the doorway to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Hookum standing there.

"Professors!!!" Harry faked a smile. "We were just..."

"We heard everything, Harry", said Hookum.

"And we have to say we have to agree with Professor Longbottom that maybe you're just jumping to conclusions", said McGonagall.

"Well", said Hookum, "You do".

"Excuse me", said McGonagall, offended.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Filch acting strange. He's been ignoring Peeves for the longest time."

"Professor, don't you think we should at least inspect Filch", asked Harry. "Besides, I'm an Auror. I have the authority."

You always bring trouble whenever you walk into Hogwarts, Harry.", said McGonagall. To everyone's surprise, McGonagall started smiling. "I never get that nowadays". She pulled out her wand. "Let's inspect that git".

  
Harry, Neville, McGonagall, and Hookum all walked up to Filch's closet, which all had strange noises coming from inside.

"Wands out, boys", said McGonagall. Harry, Neville, and Hookum all pulled out their wands. McGonagall pointed hers at the doorknob. "Alohomora", said McGonagall. The door opened to reveal Filchin, lying on the ground, bald, tied up,and gagged. Mrs. Norris was write next to him. They untied him.

"What happened, Argus", said McGonagall, "What happened"?

"I'll tell you", spat Filch, "That scrawny bloke knocked me out, stole my hair, and now he's impersonating me. He said he kept me and Mrs. Norris around for a snack when the full moon came around".

"You mean to tell me that all this time an impostor has been roaming around the school", asked McGonagall, "And he's a werewolf"?

"I saw the symbol on his arm, headmistress", said Filch, "The symbol of Mortem was branded on his elbow. He's a Primum".

"What are you doing in my closest", asked an unseen voice.

The four wizards turned around to see... Filch. The real Filch poked his head out of the closet. The Other Filch pulled out his wand.

"STUPEFY", yelled Harry and hit the fake Filch right in the chest and he fell back. McGonagall pointed her wand at fake Filch and said "Revelio". The fake Filch morphed into his real form, which turned out to be a scrawney man without a shirt. They took his arm to see his elbow. There was the symbol of Mortem branded on it. Filch was right. He was a member of the Primus.

"Potter, writer a letter to the Minister", said McGonagall. "Tell him there's a Primum here". She turned to the Primum. "Who are you"?

"Thratcher", said the man. "Most loyal servent of Mortem. What is it like outside"?

Neville looked out the window. "There's a full..." He squirmed "A full moon".

Before their eyes, scrawny Thratcher turned into a huge wolf.

"Stupefy", yelled Harry, and the wolf was knocked back. By the time it got back on its feet and charged at them, Professor Hookum morphed into his lion form and charged at Tratcher.

The wolf pinned Hookum to the ground until Hookum scratched the wolf's chest. He then grabbed the wolf's neck with his mouth and threw it out the window. The others looked outside and saw the wolf run away. They turned around and saw Hookum run away, preparing to go after the wolf.

"Neville, go write a letter to the minister about what happened." Neville nodded and ran off.

"Professor, we need to get Tarrant Gray and Violet Abberley".

"Forgive me, Potter", said McGonagall, "But I don't see what two fourth-years have to do with this"?

"Everything', said Harry. "They have everything to do with this".

Little did they know that Violet was hiding in a corner behind them during the whole event.

 

"Tarrant, wake up".

Tarrant woke up and saw Violet above him.

"Violet", he said, sleepily. "Why am I in the Ravenclaw dormitories"?

Violet chuckled, "I'm in the Slytherin dormitories, silly".

"You shouldn't be here".

Violet lowered her voice. "There's something I need to tell you, Tarrant. Something I should have told you a long time ago".


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything they thought they knew has suddenly changed.

Tarrant and Violet ran into Harry's office. They saw him pull out his Firebolt broom".

"Tarrant, get your stuff, we're sending you to the ministry", he said hastily.

"What"?

"We were wrong. There's a Primum here. We need to keep you somewhere safe until further notice".

"Professor, what's going on", asked Violet.

"We were wrong", said Harry. "Or the book was wrong. They're coming for you".

"No, Professor", said Tarrant.

"You don't understand", said Violet.

"I think I do understand", said Harry, "Tarrant, do you have a broom? 'Cause if not, we're just gonna have to use Floo Powder".

"She already told me everything", said Tarrant, abruptly.

"Who did"?

"I did", said Violet, with tears in her eyes.

"What did you tell him", asked Harry.

"The truth", said Violet. Harry stood there, waiting for something to happen. But the three just stood there in silence.

"Just do it", said Tarrant, who was also beginning to tear up, "He'll find out eventually".

Violet walked over to Harry, and exposed her shoulder to him. Harry jumped back at what he saw... a birthmark. A birthmark that looked exactly like Mortem's symbol.

"IT'S ME", yelled Violet, crying, "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ME".

Violet was Mortem's descendant.

 

A million questions ran through Harry's head. He had his hands on his head, as he sat down and looked over at Violet. "Violet, how... How long have you known this"?

"Ever since my powers started developing", said Violet, trying to calm down. "I only just told Tarrant"

"Is that why you were crying the day we meant", asked Tarrant.

"No", said Violet, "My father..."

"Your father", asked Harry, abruptly "Is he a descendant of Mortem or is your mother".

"My mother is a muggle", said VIolet, "My father is dead. You knew him, Professor. He was an auror".

It hit Harry like a sack of bricks. "Jackson Abberley"? Violet nodded. "That's why your name sounded so familiar. He was killed on the job. I knew he had a family. I just never met them".

"I was crying because he died a few days before I started going to Hogwarts", she said, still crying "He and I were descendants. He said he was gonna help me. He said he was gonna protect me". She couldn't talk anymore. She just kept crying. She felt someone touch her face. It was Tarrant. "Tarrant, what are you...."

Tarrant shushed her. "If it's not that obvious, I'm wiping your face".

"Why are you..." Just then, Harry placed his hand on Violet's shoulder.

"There are people here to protect you", said Harry, soflty. "We're gonna help you".

"Really", asked Violet.

"Really", said an unseen voice. They looked behind them and saw McGonagall and Neville standing in the doorway.

McGonagall turned to Neville, "Professor Longbottom, use the Floo Powder to take yourself and Miss Abberley to the Minsitry. Tell them everything that has happened and to send protection". Neville and Violet turned to leave, but Tarrant called out for Violet.

"Violet, wait. If you knew I wasn't Mortem's descendant, then why did you break the vow".

Violet kissed Tarrant full on the mouth. "That's why". And she walked off with Neville.

 

The next morning, Thratcher was lying on the ground, shirtless, covered in scratch in bite marks.

"TRATCHER"!!!

Tratcher stood up immediately. He looked around for Mortem. But he only found Marius Lynch.

"What do you want, Marius"?

"You were only supposed to come back when you found the descendant. And I don't see the descendant."

"Hogwarts is a lot harder to break", Thratcher said, "There's Harry Potter, there's this scary-as-hell headmistress, and there's a lion".

"Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts"?

Thratcher nodded. "And a Lion".

"I must tell Mortem...", said Marius, "We're going to have to send an army to Hogwarts".


	12. The Primis Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motem has waited almost 2000 years to carry out his plan, and he's not going to let Harry, McGonagall, or the entire Ministry get in his way.

"You failed to get my descendant", asked Mortem, angrily.

Thratcher knelt before Mortem, squirming. "I tried, my lord, but I was thwarted".

"Thwarted? By who"?

Thratcher as afraid to speak. "Harry Potter..."

"The one who conquered Lord Voldemort"?

Thratcher squealed at the sound of the name and nodded. "And this old bat they call a headmistress..."

Mortem looked furious.

"And... A lion...", said Thratcher, looking at the scratch marks on his body.

"A lion", asked Mortem, fuming. Thratcher nodded. Mortem pulled out wand and nearly jabbed Thratcher in the neck. "I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!". Thratcher squirmed. "But you served me well for so long, Tratcher. And you found me the soul of the Parkinson girl. The soul that allows me to live". Mortem lowered his wand. "You shall live... for now".

Marius lynch approached Mortem. "My lord, I think we can all agree it wasn't the best strategy to send only one of us to Hogwarts".

Mortem glared at Marius, "Are you suggesting we send the whole Primis to invade Hogwarts"?

Marius hesitated. "Indeed, I am".

 

"Okay, class. I'm giving you a week to do your homework. No excuses if it's unfinished", said Harry. The bell rang and most of the class walked out. Most of them.

"Hey, Tarrant", Delphinus called out, "You coming"?

"I'll catch up", he replied, with a fake smile on his face.

Delphinus walked out. Tarrant walked over to Harry. "Professor, can I ask you something"?

Harry sighed. He knew what Tarrant was about to ask. He would get tired of him asking the question if he didn't feel sorry for him. "Tarrant, I check in the with Minsitry every day. And I'm going to tell you the same thing every day. Violet is fine."

"Thank you, professor", said Tarrant, and he began to walk off. That is, until Harry remembered he wanted to ask Tarrant something.

"Were you upset when she told you the truth".

Tarrant stopped. He was unsure of what to think of that. "Of course I wasn't. When I thought I was the descendant, she stood by me. And so did you, Professor".

Harry smiled at Tarrant. "And I'm still sticking by the two of you".

"We are all", said an unseen voice.

Harry and turned around to see McGonagall standing in the doorway... again.

"Must you always do this", asked Harry.

"Yes", said McGonagall, "Besides, this time I've brought friends along". Seven men and women walked into Harry's classroom. Harry recognized them all as fellow Aurors. He especially recognized the one who walked in first, Emily Gunn.

"Nice to see you again, Potter. Thought you left us doing your nerd stuff". The other Aurors chuckled.

"What are we making jokes for", asked Harry, "We got a school to protect".

 

One auror would stand outside the castle every night. The others woulld stay inside. They awaited a Primum to attack each night. But night after night, no one came. Even on the night of the full moon, they expected Thratcher to come. But no one came... until one night.

One Auror sat outside, awaiting a Primum. However, he was getting a bit tired of his shift, as well as the fact that no Primis were actually entering the castle. He began to doze off and then... Out there... In the distance... an unknown figure.

"STUPEFY!!!", yelled the auror, pointing his wand in the distance. He walked over to the figure, lying there, unconscious. The auror chuckled to himself and then he heard a voice in the distance and saw a flash of green light. And then everything went black.

The Auror was dead.

The rest of the Primis walked towards the Hogwarts grounds.

Gunn peered out the window. She ran to the rest of her fellow aurors. "HABBERMAN'S DEAD!!! GET TO THE ENTRENCE!!! THE PRIMUS ARE COMING!!!"

The Aurors all approached the door until it blew open. Hookum and McGonagall both ran out. Hookum morphed into a lion and charged at the Primus, trampling some. They Primus kept shooting spells and the Aurors, who deflected them. And during all the chaos, Mortem ran past everyone. Only one auror noticed this... Harry. Harry ran after Mortem, who was heading towards the Ravenclaw dormitories.

 

The enterence to the dormitories blew open. Mortem ran inside... only to find it empty.

"He heard running after them".

"Look, Primum, we evacuate the students every night, so if you think..."

Mortem chuckled. "You think I am just another Primum, my child... No... I am Mortem, the first of our kind. Destroyer of Muggles."

Harry pointed his wand at Mortem. "Doesn't matter. You dark lords are all the same, anyway".

Mortem looked at Harry, confused. "Dark lord? Now, Harry. Surely, you don't think I am just another Lord Voldemort".

"I do, actually", said Harry, his wand still up, "And how did you know my name".

Mortem chuckled. "Everyone knows your name, Harry Potter. Even I know your name and I spent the last couple decades as a dying frail old man".

"What makes you think you're different from Voldemort".

"Voldemort wanted all muggle-borns dead, Harry. You must have heard my story. I am muggle-born. I don't want muggle-borns dead. I want muggles dead".

"What's the difference", asked Harry.

"What's the difference... THERE'S A MASSIVE DIFFERENCE, BOY!!!", Mortem screamed. "MUGGLES ARE NOT LIKE US!!! THEY FEAR ANYTHING DIFFERENT!!! MUGGLE-BORNS AND SQUIBS!!! THEY ARE LIKE US!!! THEY KNOW RIDICULE!!! MUGGLES TRY TO KILL US!!! THEY KILLED MY LOVE!!!" Mortem stopped yelling and a twisted grin grew across his face. "Besides, Harry... If the stories are true... Then you must know my struggle"

"That's not true", said Harry, wand still pointed at Mortem.

"I've heard the tales, my child. When your parents died, you had to live with you muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. You wondered why they abused and hated you. Then you found out it was because you were a wizard".

"I once saved my cousins from dementors. He was grateful".

"But what about your aunt? What about your uncle? Before you found out you were a wizard, did any muggles treat you fairly?"

Harry began to lower his wand. "Every muggle I've ever met was cruel to me just because I was different".

"Yes, my child", said Mortem, "Join me in this. Be the savior everyone says you are."

"But I haven't met every muggle, have I?" He raised his wand again and pointed it at Mortem. Before Mortem could react, Harry shouted "CRUCIO!!!"

Mortem fell to the ground, shrieking in pain, moving around on the ground. Harry walked closer and pointed his wand and ropes shot out of his wand, tying up Mortem.

Harry started smiling, "Wow! This usually takes a while!"

Mortem started chuckling. "You think this is over, my child? They'll send me to Azkaban. But I'll be out of their before the next school year starts. And then, I'll give you another chance to consider becoming a Primum".

"Never", spat Harry.

Just then, Gunn ran in. "Harry!!!", she shouted, "He managed to take down half of the Primis. The other half were chased off Hogwarts grounds and disapperated. We're taking the ones we caught to the Ministry".

"You might want to take this guy, too", said Harry, pointing to Mortem.

"Who's this bloke", asked Gunn.

"Emily Gunn, meet Mortem, the first of our kind, the... the.. uh..."

"Destoryer of Muggles", said Mortem, under gritted teeth.

"Right. Destroyer of Muggles and Terrible at Choosing Titles".

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt (The Minister of Magic), Harry Potter, and Violet Abberley all sat in a table in a dark room.

"We managed to capture have of the Primus, Violet", said Kingsley, "However, the other half is still roaming about somewhere. They plan to break Mortem out of Azkaban".

"Azkaban", asked Violet.

"We caught him. Though he seems determined on getting out", said Harry.

"You mentioned your mother is a muggle, correct", asked Kingsley.

"Correct", Violet responded, timidly.

"Then you should know we shall place her in the hands of the MPP", said Kingsley.

"MPP"?

"Muggle Protection Program", replied Kingsley. "It's for her own safety. And Violet..." Violet, still kind of afraid, looked up at Kingsley. "It's going to be okay", he said in a much softer voice.

"I hope so", said Violet, "But where do I go over the summer now"?

"I could help with that", said Harry.


	13. The End... Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything all worked out in the end. But is this really the end.

The school year had ended. And the summer holidays had begun. Harry would not have to return to Hogwarts next year. Professor Blacklock would return to the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry would have all the time in the world to spend with Ginny, who had told Harry there would be a surprise waiting for him when he got back. Everything was the way it was. Except there was one key difference.

"Hurry up, Violet".

Violet was distracted by how nice the street around her was. Everything was quiet and nice for once. She caught up to Harry.

"Sorry, professor", she said.

"I'm done being a professor, Violet", Harry chuckled, "Just call me Harry".

"Sorry, Harry", said Violet, excitedly.

It was agreed that until everything was sorted out, Violet would be staying with Harry. She had no problem with this. She would be allowed to go the Hogwarts next year. Plus, when this was all over, she would see her mother again.

The two entered 12 Grimmauld Place. It seemed very quiet and empty.

"Ginny", Harry called out, "We're home!!!"

But Ginny was nowhere to be found. At least until they entered the living room, and saw her standing there... with a baby in arm.

"You've had the baby", exclaimed Harry.

"Surprise", said Ginny, softly, trying not to wake the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl", asked Violet, peeking her head out from behind Harry.

"It's a boy", said Ginny. "Harry, what do you want to name it"?

"He doesn't have a name yet"?

Ginny shook her head. "You should name it."

"Okay", said Harry nervously, "How about... James... James Sirius Potter".

"I like that", said Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"I don't", said Violet.

"Then you should have heard Ginny's name choices. What was it... Ashleebirin or something"?

He started laughing. Ginny joined in. Violet started laughing as well. She knew that, for now, she would feel happy.

 

Azkaban. The wizarding prison. Sitting on some rock in the middle of the ocean. Dementors everywhere. The most depressing place on earth.

This was everything Mortem had heard about Azkaban, but he had never been there himself. He was being dragged into his cell by two people who would like to get away from the dementors as soon as possible. So would Mortem. But he knew he wouldn't be there for long. He had a plan.

However, just as he thought this. An ugly, old, toad-like had somehow escaped from her cell. She was about to jump out of the prison until she was cornered by two dementors.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!", screamed the woman, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!? I'M DOLORES UMBRIDGE!!! GET AWA..."

But it was too late. The dementor had already lifted its hood and started performing the Dementor's Kiss.

The two men and Mortem looked away. One of the men looked to the other. "Let's just get out of here mate." They threw Mortem in his cell, closed and locked the door. By the time they turned around, Umbridge was lying on the ground, soulless. A empty shell suffering a fate worse than death. The two men stepped over her body and left the prison.

And if they stayed, they would have been surprise that after what he had seen, and after being surrounded by Dementors, Mortem still wore the devilish grin on his face.

 

Tarrant had returned home for the summer holidays. But, despite what he had been through, he didn't lock himself in his room again. He ran into the arms of his parents.

"I love you, guys", he said to them.

"We love you, too', said Victoria.

"Welcome back", said Talia. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it", she said.

Victoria let go of Tarrant. Tarrant spoke. "Mom, I'm a bit worried about..."

"Your girlfriend", Victoria chuckled.

"She not my girlfriend", Tarrant lied.

Victoria sighed. "You're just as bad a liar as your mother". Tarrant laughed. Victoria kept talking. "Violet's going to be okay, Tarrant. Right now, she's living with Mr. Potter".

"Lucky", sighed Tarrant.

"Excuse me", asked Victoria.

"Lucky me. That I'm not stuck over there", said Tarrant.

Victoria laughed and looked up at the door. She ran over to the door, angry.

 

Talia went to open the door. She saw a man she didn't recognize. A bearded, scarred 30-something man.

"Is this the Gray residence", asked the man.

"Yes, can I help you", asked Talia, awkwardly.

"You already have". Without warning, he started hugging Talia.

Victoria ran over. "HEY!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE"!!!

The man turned around and started hugging Victoria. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my son".

Victoria pushed the man off of her. "Your son?!?!?"

"Yes", said the man, "My name is Lynch. Marius Lynch. I'm Tarrant's father". *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm totally making a sequel.


End file.
